This invention relates to techniques to thwart network-related denial of service attacks.
In denial of service attacks, an attacker sends a large volume of malicious traffic to a victim. In one approach an attacker, via a computer system connected to the Internet infiltrates one or a plurality of computers at various data centers. Often the attacker will access the Internet through an Internet Service Provider (ISP). The attacker by use of a malicious software program places the plurality of computers at the data centers under its control. When the attacker issues a command to the computers at the data centers, the machines send data out of the data centers at arbitrary times. These computers can simultaneously send large volumes of data over various times to the victim preventing the victim from responding to legitimate traffic.